He pecado
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Por que a veces la Vida NO da una segunda oportunidad...Aunque tengas dueño no te puedo olvidar...Serena/Diamante..u/a


**Bueno antes que nada este One Shot esta Dedicado a Hotaru No Hikaru… Amix me tarde unos días pero aquí esta…Tu diras ¿Qué tal me quedo?**

**Cancion : He pecado (Cabas) o (Cabas y Bunbury) **

_**0-0-0**_

_**Este Amor me quema… Me mata… Se convierte en mi Pecado; pero aun asi no Puedo dejar de amarte; aunque no estes conmigo y le Pertenezcas a el… serás Mi Dulce Pecado**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El avión estaba a poco tiempo de aterrizar en Tokio…Despues de dos años de haberse ido con el corazón roto, Hoy Regresaba, con su corazón en el mismo estado …Muchas veces pensó que el Tiempo Curaria las heridas, que el tiempo se llevaría el dolor, pero solo agonizo ese amor y lo hizo mas fuerte; aunque sabia que no podía ser; No podía evitar amarla…Su imagen, estaba mas viva que nunca.

Esperaba que ella fuese Feliz, con eso el se conformaba por que al menos uno de los dos lo era…

**Flash Back**

_-¡Te amo! –decia la chica abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas_

_-Yo también te amo Mi niña-decia el y es que verla tan feliz le encantaba-Mi cielo creo que es tiempo de Hablar con tu padre sobre nuestra relación…¿No crees?_

_-Si, creo que es tiempo de hacerlo-sonrió- No creo que se oponga_

_-Entonces te vere en tu casa esta noche-dijo besándola_

**Fin Flash Back**

El bebía de golpe un Vodka esos recuerdos le dolían…¿Cómo todo se pudo derrumbar asi.

**Flash Back..**

_Llego a la hora indicada a casa de su novia, al tocar el timbre le abrieron la puerta haciéndolo pasar a la sala. Espero unos minutos y de pronto su hermosa Novia apareció…-Hola Mi vida-dijo besándolo-Papa baja en unos minutos-¿Quieres algo de tomar?_

_-No mi cielo gracias-sonrió tomando la mano de su novia, realmente estaba nervioso_

_-Tranquilo Amor –dijo ella, de Pronto su padre caminaba hacia la sala llegando a ellos_

_-Buenas Noches_

_-Buenas Noches señor Tsukino-dijo el- Soy Diamante Black_

_-Un Placer-dijo correspondiendo al saludo-Tomen asiento_

_Ambos chicos se sentaron juntos y tomados de la mano-Señor Tsukino yo…Bueno…Estoy aquí por que me gustaría su consentimiento para tener una relación con su hija y en un futuro casarnos._

_El rostro de Kenji se torno serio de inmediato pues estaba hablando de su Princesa, su pequeña niña, que a pesar de tener 23 años la consideraba una niña-Yo no le veo problema alguno si ambos se quieren-dijo el- solo que me gustaría que Serena termine la universidad_

_-¿Enserio Papa?_

_-Claro Mi Princesa, si eso te hace feliz –dijo el-Pero si me la haces sufrir te las veras conmigo-dijo Kenji_

_-Descuide señor, no lo defraudare-dijo el platinado aliviado_

**Fin Flash Back**

-Señor abroche su cinturón-interrumpio la azafata- en unos minutos aterrizaremos

-Claro-respondio el- dirigiendo su vista a la ventana

**Flash Back**

_-Solo me ausentare un tiempo de Tokio-decia el platinado-maximo un año ¿Prometes esperarme?_

_-Por supuesto Diamante-sonrió ella- Voy a esperarte_

_-Voy a tratar de titularme antes de el año para regresar- Fue una suerte ese intercambio ¿No?_

_-pues si pero …-decia haciendo puchero-No me gusta que estes lejos_

**Fin Flash Back**

No se dio cuenta de cuando el avión aterrizo, salió de el y después de recoger su equipaje Tomo un Taxi a su antiguo departamento, al entrar aquel lugar se encontraba en penumbras… Tal y como lo dejo cuando se fue de Tokio.

Fue a su habitación…a dejar su maleta… se dio un baño…Minutos después se dirigió a la sala y ahí aun estaba aquella invitación que le rompió el corazón…Quizas si no hubiera aceptado el intercambio ella no se hubiese enamorado de otro… pero el Hubiera No existe…

**0-0-0**

Ahí estaba la rubia en su habitación, entre sus manos sostenía la Foto de Diamante, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejías. Artemis la interrumpió-Señora Serena ¿ Se encuentra bien?

La rubia sonrió-No ¿Sabes? En días como Hoy extraño a Diamante, se que fui yo quien lo dejo pero…

-No se atormente por ello señora Hay errores con los cuales se debe aprender a Vivir, Usted decidio dejarlo

-Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento Artemis…-Si tan solo volviera a verlo

-¿Qué haría?-pregunto Artemis

-No lo se pero deseo verlo, pedirle que me perdone

-¿Cree que lo haga?

-No…No lo se… Yo jamás me imagine que Diamante Y Andrew fueran amigos…No quise lastimar a Diamante asi…

**FLASH BACK**

_-¿Qué estas diciendo Serena?_

_-Yo me enamore de Otra Persona Diamante-dijo ella_

_-¿ Desde cuando?_

_-No tiene caso Diamante_

_-¡No tiene caso! ¿Eso diras?-dijo el mirándola-vine para darte una sorpresa y el sorprendido soy yo_

_-Diamante Porfavor_

_-¿Porfavor?-repitio ironico- ¡Porfavor tu Serena!_

_Serena suspiro-Simplemente deje de quererte Diamante paso y ya_

_-¿Dejaste de quererme?-volvio a decir irónicamente-Vas a casarte y no me lo habías dicho-grito-¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo?_

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Es una pena que el señor Andrew sea amigo de el señor Black –dijo Artemis-¿Qué la enamoro de el señor Andrew?

-Jamas estuve enamorada Artemis, solo me deslumbre –dijo con pesar- y eso me costo muy caro, cuando reaccione ya el hombre de Mi vida se había ido, ya dos años de eso-la tristeza en su voz era evidente

-Al menos el señor Diamante no le dijo nada a el señor Andrew

-Si… aunque pensé que se lo diría

**0-0-0**

Diamante caminaba por las calles de Tokio, parecía que inconcientemente iba a lugares que visito con ella…y el dolor se volvia a hacer presente en el… llego a las puertas de la iglesia en donde ella se caso y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**Flash Back.**

_Era duro estar ahí para el, ver a la mujer que tanto había amado casarse con el que fuera su mejor amigo de la infancia, aquel amigo que dejo de ver por giros de el destino y encontró después para darse cuenta que era el hombre con el que Serena se casaria… La iglesia estaba adornada con rosas por todos lados como ella alguna vez lo había soñado… lo único es que el novio no era el._

_-Diamante gracias por venir-dijo Andrew_

_-No podía faltar-dijo el platinado_

_-Me da gusto a ver cuando nos das la sorpresa tu_

_El sonrió…-Espero que seas muy feliz con serena_

_-Verdad que es única_

_-Ya lo creo Andrew, ella es única debes sentirte afortunado_

_El coche de la Novia llego y al salir de el auto Andrew se quedo anonadado al ver a serena, estaba espectacular y lucia radiante…A diamante se le rompia el corazón…sus miradas se cruzaron pero a ella poco le importo… y asi le toco presenciar la boda de quien fuera el amor de su vida…._

**Fin Flash Back…**

Una semana después….

-¡Diamante!-se escucho la voz de serena que venia caminando tras el, lo había visto un par de cuadras atrás El se paro en seco al escuchar esa voz, se dio la vuelta quedando frente a ella-No sabia que estabas en Tokio ¿Cómo estas?...Yo…me alegra tanto verte después de…

-Despues de que te casaste con otro-dijo el-¿Te alegras de verme? Yo quisiera decir lo mismo pero no es asi-dijo el mirándola fríamente

-Diamante…

-Ahorrate el discurso de que lo sientes Mucho-dijo el- No me interesa escucharte en lo mas Minimo

-Se que merezco que me trates asi, pero de verdad yo quería decirte…

-Ahorrate las palabras, cuando yo quise una explicación no la obtuve, dos años después no me interesa-dijo intentando seguir su camino

-Porfavor-dijo ella-Solo escuchame

La voz de esa mujer lo hizo estremecerse, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ser cortante con ella pero deseaba tanto besarla…Pero no podía…-No creo que Andrew…

-Esta de viaje- lo interrumpió-¿Podemos vernos mas tarde? Solo te quitare unos Minutos…Ante esa Pregunta una lucha comenzó en Diamante…sabia que si la tenia a solas con el, la haría suya…Y si le decía que no… se quedaría con la duda de ¿Qué habría pasado si…?-Porfavor Diamante, después te prometo que no te molestare mas

-te veo a las 5 en el Hotel que esta cerca de la bahía-dijo el yéndose de ahí ..

_**La vida a Veces Suele Dar Segundas Oportunidades…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pero otras veces …No las da por ningún motivo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y nos damos cuenta de que lo que una vez Perdimos, Jamas lo vamos a Recuperar…Y solo nos queda Vivir con nuestros errores.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La Hora indicada de la Cita llego Diamante bebía un Whisky estaba a punto de tenerla ahí solo para el….Tocaron al Tombre y de inmediato abrió la puerta… teniendo frente a ella a Serena con un hermoso vestido en color Celeste, con tirantes al hombro y su cabello suelto y lacio-Pasa-dijo el

La rubia se adentro a aquella habitación con su corazón latiendo a Mil por Hora…-Gracias por haberme recibido

-No agradezcas-dijo el cerrando la puerta y caminando tras ella-Bien ya estas aqui-dijo el mirándola de frente

-Perdoname Diamante-solto-YO…

-Mira serena, ya nada de lo que me digas puede cambiar las cosas-dijo el- Te casaste con Andrew y me sacaste de Tu vida como si fuera cualquier cosa

-Yo…Porfavor se que nada de lo que te diga cambiara nada pero porfavor No me odies…Durante este tiempo me he arrepentido…

-El arrepentimiento no sirve de nada serena-sonrió el irónicamente- al menos eres Feliz ¿No?

-¿Tu eres Feliz?-Pregunto ella, lo que ocasiono que el se acercara a ella tomandola de los brazos fuertemente

-Eso no te incumbe-dijo Mirando esos hermosos ojos azules…

_**He pecado, he pecado**_

_**mira no te acerques a mi lado**_

_**Amé con las fuerzas de mi corazón**_

_**Y eso hoy día hace daño**_

Diamante no supo en que momento la beso, probando de nuevo esos labios que lo volvían loco… ella correspondió al beso como si la vida dependiera de ello, fue un beso que poco a poco subió de intensidad…

_**He fallado, he fallado**_

_**Te di todo y no pedí ni el cambio**_

_**Amé sin pena y sin condición**_

_**Como me lo han enseñado**_

El capturo sus labios de Nuevo…encontró en la mirada de serena pàra llevar la situación mas alla…ambos sabían que estaban pecando pero ¿Qué importaba ya?. Busco su cuello el cual el disfruto lentamente, bajando a travez de el…hábilmente el Platinado bajo el cierre de el vestido de serena dejándolo caer…Con sus manos busco los senos de la rubia los cuales masajeo lentamente provocando gemidos en la rubia…-Di..amante-dijo la rubia, el la tomo entre sus brazos dirigiéndose a la habitación, en donde los juegos de besos y caricias comenzaron entre ambos…

_**Y traigo pedazos de mi corazón**_

_**Traigo pedazos de mi corazón en las manos**_

_**Y vengo a matar y a dejar tu recuerdo**_

_**Vengo a matar y dejar tu recuerdo en el piano**_

_**Pero vive tu imagen revive y se sube a mis brazos**_

_**Llega ardiendo a mi garganta**_

_**y me hace gritarle a los cielos**_

_**que no me arrepiento**_

_**que no me arrepiento y que vuelvo a tus brazos**_

_**mi dulce pecado**_

ella sentía que los besos y las caricias de Diamante la quemaban…hace tanto que no sentía esa sensación…Ni siquiera con Andrew…estaba atrapada en un mar de sensaciones, estaba pecando pero ¿Qué importaba el mañana? Simplemente estaba viviendo el momento.

-Tienes una piel tan delicada-dijo el besándola de nuevo…beso su vientre con delicadeza memorizando cada centímetro de la rubia…

_**He pecado, he pecado**_

_**por desearte más que demasiado**_

_**te amé sin medida, te amé sin control**_

_**y eso niña hoy lo pago**_

_**He tratado, he tratado**_

_**De quererte menos y he fallado**_

_**No supe de reglas, te amé mas que a Dios**_

_**y eso sí que es pecado...**_

el se acomodo sobre ella ansioso de poseerla, de hacerla suya como las veces que la tuvo entre sus brazos… las embestidas que el provocaba en ella eran cada vez mas Fuertes, la habitación se lleno de gemidos por parte de ambos, disfrutando de el amor que aun se encontraba en ellos…

_**Y traigo pedazos de mi corazón**_

_**Traigo pedazos de mi corazón en las manos**_

_**y vengo a matar y a dejar tu recuerdo**_

_**Vengo a matar y dejar tu recuerdo en el piano**_

_**Pero vive tu imagen revive y se sube a mis brazos**_

_**Llega ardiendo a mi garganta**_

_**Y me hace gritarle a los cielos**_

_**Que no me arrepiento**_

_**Que no me arrepiento y que vuelvo a tus brazos**_

_**Mi dulce pecado...**_

_**Sigo contigo hasta el fin, mi dulce pecado...**_

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos… y la habitación se quedo en total silencio el la tenia abrazada sobre el, acariciaba su rubio cabello …

-Diamante…-Pronuncio ella

-No digas nada Serena, lo que paso era lo que ambos deseamos-sonrió con amargura-sin embargo tu tienes tu vida ya hecha, una en la cual no estoy incluido, No digas mas y solo recuerda este Momento por siempre…-dijo el

Poco a poco ambos se quedaron dormidos….

**0-0-0**

La rubia despertó y vio la cama sin Diamante, a su lado se encontraba una carta… se incorporo para abrir el sobre… comenzó a leer la carta…

_Cuando despiertes yo estare tomando mi vuelo …lo que paso entre nosotros no debió ser, sin embargo no me arrepiento de ello, por que necesitaba tenerte en mis brazos…aunque será por ultima vez…No estoy seguro de poder olvidarte pero voy a intentarlo, asi como tu también debes hacerlo…Este fue nuestro Pecado…. Amarnos cuando tu le Perteneces a el…Sin embargo será un pecado del cual solo las paredes de esta habitación son testigo…._

_No se si decir hasta Nunca… o decirte…Hasta luego dejemosle eso al destino ¿Te parece?_

_Diamante…_

Al leer la carta las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejías… estuvo algunos Minutos en esa habitación…se limpio las lagrimas y se dirigió a casa…Guardando en su memoria el amor Por el…

**0-0-0**

**Y tan tan jaja asi termina el One shot Hotaru… si alguien mas pasa a leer este One shot pues de ante mano Muchas Gracias.**


End file.
